


Yu-Gi-Oh! Unworthy!

by DrakeWings, Powerranger



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Duel Monsters, Duel Spirits, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Original Character(s), Teamwork, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duels, custom cards
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:07:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28590021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrakeWings/pseuds/DrakeWings, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Powerranger/pseuds/Powerranger
Summary: Roxanne Green, Marine Graysdotter, Jessy Stuart and Shotaro Ishinamori. These four young duelists will go past the expectations set for them and rise beyond. Follow Team Unworthy as they rise above the ranks in their goal to become national champions of Duel Monsters.
Relationships: Original Female Character(s)/Original Male Character(s), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	1. The stage is set!

**Author's Note:**

> Daken Pegasus and Shotaro Ishinamori belong to Powerranger

The crowd roared with cheering as in the Kaiba Dome arena in Kaiba Land. There was going to be an exhibition match with a huge announcement to boot. The match was between the current national champion, Philip Hidari, and the daughter of Maximillion Pegasus himself, Matilda Pegasus. The two duelists approached the centre of the dome's arena.

Matilda was a bubbly and happy girl, much like the cartoons she and her father enjoyed oh so much. She had long and straight white hair and warm blue eyes. She had a similar skin tone to her father and was also just about as tall as him. She wore a red one-piece dress which looked pretty formal, which contrasted heavily with her sneakers which would light up whenever she'd take a step. She also had a Battle City duel disk around her arm.

Philip on the other hand was a young boy with messy black hair and green eyes. He wore a trenchcoat and fedora, along with a black button-up shirt, green tie, black jeans and black loafers. He wore a custom made green and black duel disk around his arm.

"You ready for this, Mister National Champ?" Matilda asked with a giggle.

"Hm, I always am ready for a duel. Let's do this," Philip said as both parties activated their duel disks.

"Let's duel!" They both said in unison.

**MATILDA - 8000 LP**  
**PHILIP - 8000 LP**

"Ladies first," Philip said suavely.

"What a gentleman." Matilda smiled. "Draw! Hm...For starters, I think I will activate the spell Toon Table of Contents! This nifty little card allows me to add any Toon card from my deck straight to my hand! I think I'll go with..." She took her deck out of her duel disk and found the card right underneath. "Toon Kingdom!" She added it to her hand and put her deck back in, the duel disk shuffled it automatically for her. "Next, I'll activate the continuous spell card, Soul Absorption! Each time a card is banished, I gain 500 life points!" Matilda said.

"Nice move, assuming I know what's next," Philip said.

"Yep! Now, prepare to enter a world of imagination! A world of creativity! A world you never knew existed! A world of Toons! I activate my field spell Toon Kingdom!"

A pink cyclone appeared behind her, the solid vision system creating actual strong winds, which also faintly smelled of cotton candy. From the cyclone appeared a giant green book. It opened up to reveal a castle which looked like a pop-up book.

"Now, all I have to do to activate my Toon Kingdom is banish the top three cards of my deck face-down! Of course, because I did that, my Soul Absorption will activate, giving me 1500 life points!" Matilda said.

**MATILDA - 9500 LP**  
**PHILIP - 8000 LP**

"Now, prepare yourself, Philip! I summon the Tour Guide from the Toon World(3/ATK 1000/DEF 600)!"

From the storybook appeared a purple bus with cartoonish eyes where the headlights would be. From the bus came a cartoonish girl with sharp fangs. She wore a blue suit with a blue hat to match. Her hair was red and in pigtails. She also wore a black purse with a skull on it.

"Now, let's let the fun begin! Since my Guide was normal summoned while I control a card whose original name is Toon Kingdom, I can Special Summon a Level 10 or lower Toon from my deck! Come forth, Toon Dark Magician(7/ATK 2500/DEF 2100)!"

A cartoonish looking wizard hat appeared on the field, the hat proceeded to explode with all kinds of cartoonish effects and there stood the Toon Dark Magician.

"And now I'll use my Toon Dark Magician's special ability! By discard a Toon card from my hand, I can activate one of two effects. But I think I'll go with effect number one! Allowing me to special summon any Toon from my deck regardless of summoning condition! So I think I'll bring forth my Red-Eyes Toon Dragon(7/ATK 2400/DEF 2000)!"

From the castle towers in Toon Kingdom descended a cartoonish black dragon with glowing red eyes. It let out a burst of maniacal laughter.

"Now, I think I will use the effect of my adorable little dragon, allowing me to bring out a Toon straight from my hand regardless of summoning condition! So I will bring out one of my dad's favourite monsters, now in a Toonified form! Toon Parrot Dragon, hit the stage(5/ATK 2000/DEF 1300)!"

From the same tower Red-Eyes came from came a green bird-like dragon. It screeched as it landed.

"Now, I'm not done yet. I'll activate my Parrot Dragon's special ability! Since I control a card whose original name is Toon Kingdom, I can perform a fusion summon of any Toon in my extra deck without the need of Polymerization! So I'll use my Toon Parrot Dragon and my Tour Guide from the Toon World! Fusion Summon! Come forth! Toon Bickuribox(7/ATK 2300/DEF 2000)!"

Out of the Toon Kingdom, a jack in the box style toy was thrown. It spun around, creating a little tune before a monster appeared from it. It looked like a devil with a beak wearing a court jester uniform. It pulled its comically large scythe out of its beak.

"Finally, I'll end my turn with one face-down card. It's your turn, national champ!" Matilda said.

"My move then. Draw!" Philip said, drawing a card.

"I'll start by summoning Gaia-Memory Money(4/1200/2000) to the field," Philip said.

On his side of the field appeared a golden golem whose head coupled with its fat belly made it look like a living money bag.

"Now I'll activate Money's special ability, when he's normal summoned, I can special summon a Gaia-Memory monster from my hand to the field, so I'll special summon the Tuner monster Gaia-Memory Magma(2/800/500)."

Next to the golem now appeared another golem-like creature made entirely of fire and magmatic rock.

"Now, since I control two or more Gaia-Memory monsters, I can special summon the Tuner monster Gaia-Memory Taboo(4/1700/1500) from my hand."

Onto the field hovered a female rag-doll wearing a black and red dress, her hair was very much like straw and her skin was pink.

"Now I'll tune together my Level 4 Gaia-Memory Money with my Level 2 Gaia-Memory Magma! Synchro summon, Level 6! Gaia-Memory Nasca(6/2200/1500)!" Phillip said as onto the field in a blue blur came a blue-coloured warrior wielding a sword. "When Nasca is synchro summoned, I draw one card for each non-Tuner I used to create it, in addition, when Money is used as a material for the summoning of a Gaia-Memory extra deck monster, I draw a card. So make that two! Finally, I'll tune my Level 6 Gaia-Memory Nasca, with my Level 4 Gaia-Memory Taboo! Synchro summon! Level 10! Gaia-Memory Clay Doll(10/1000/3000)!" Philip said.

On the field appeared a stone figure of a woman. Her face was blank, and her hands seemed to be more like cannons than hands. She wore a dress made out of stone.

"Since Taboo was used to summon a Gaia-Memory extra deck monster, I can add any spell from my deck to my hand, I'll pick the equip spell Life Saver! I'll now equip my Clay Doll with the equip spell Life Saver. This will give her a 500 attack point boost, in addition, I take no damage from battles involving her. Now, battle! Clay Doll, attack her Bickuribox! Ancient Power Blast!" Philip said.

Clay Doll charged up a shot from her right cannon and fired it at the Toon, who proceeded to leap over it and fall on his face. He got up and shook himself off before slashing Clay Doll with his scythe, shattering the doll into pieces.

"Here it comes," Matilda said, as the shards began moving, materializing into the doll.

"When Clay Doll is destroyed by battle, she comes back with an additional 500 attack points for each time she was destroyed this turn, furthermore, any cards that were equipped to her get equipped right back. So Life Saver gets re-attached to Clay Doll!" Philip said. "Hmph. This is how I beat everyone. It's my Unkillable Doll combo!"

"Oh man, I never even intended for those two cards to work together that way! It fills my heart with delight when the players of the game discover things like that. It would make my father very proud." Matilda smiled.

Philip smiled and nodded. "Clay Doll! Attack again!" Clay Doll fired another shot and was once again destroyed and resurrected, now with 2500 attack points. "Clay Doll, destroy her Bickuribox!"

"Nope! I activate the effect of Toon Kingdom! By banishing the top card of my deck face-down, I can protect my Bickuribox from destruction! And thanks to Soul Exchange, I gain 500 life points!"

Clay Doll fired another shot towards Bickuribox, which hit and caused an explosion, leaving the Toon with charred skin, which he proceeded to shake off with a giggle.

**MATILDA - 9800 LP**  
**PHILIP - 8000 LP**

"I'll end my turn by setting one card face-down," Philip said.

"I draw!" Matilda said, looking at the only card in her hand. "Hm...Alright. Toon Bickuribox, Toon Dark Magician, and Red-Eyes Toon Dragon! Attack directly!"

"I'll use my trap card! Gaia-Memory Zone! Now you can't attack at all this turn! In addition, both players draw a card." Philip said as he and Matilda drew.

"In that case, I'll activate Pot of Greed! Allowing me to draw two cards!" Matilda said, doing just that. "I'll now activate my Toon Timeskip continuous spell! This card allows me to Special Summon Level 5 or higher Toons from my hand regardless of summoning condition, so now I'll bring out my Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon!" Matilda said.

From the castle in Toon Kingdom came a cartoonish version of Seto Kaiba's ace monster, he playfully flexed.

"My turn is done!" Matilda said.

"Draw!" Philip said. "My combo is useless in the face of your Toon Kingdom, in that case...I'll summon Gaia-Memory Beast(4/2000/0)!"

A humanoid animal with blue and dark brown fur appeared. It snarled and held up its long arms with sharp claws.

"Now with Beast's special ability, I can bring a Level 4 or lower Gaia-Memory monster from my graveyard back to the field! So I'll bring back Gaia-Memory Taboo! Now, with these two monsters, I shall construct the overlay network and Xyz Summon! Rank 4! Tornado Dragon(4/2100/2000)!"

Onto the field descended a dragon made entire out of tornados. It roared at Matilda and her army of Toons.

"And now I'll use the effect of my Tornado Dragon! By using up one overlay unit, I can destroy any spell or trap on the field, so say goodbye to your Toon Kingdom!" Philip said.

"I was hoping you would go for something like that. Go, trap card! Toon Terror! You see, while I control a Toon World, which Toon Kingdom counts as, and a Toon monster, I can activate this card. Any effect you activate can be negated with this card, and then that card is destroyed. So not only is my Toon Kingdom safe, but I'll also send your Tornado Dragon packing!"

"No!" Philip said as his Tornado Dragon blew up, he shielded his face with his right arm. "I'll lay one card face-down and end my turn."

"Then it's my turn!" Matilda said, drawing a card. "Ooh, perfect! You duelled well, champ! But this is it! I'll activate Toon Table of Contents, and I'll use it to add Toon Harpie Lady from my deck to my hand! I'll now summon her to the field, and use her effect to destroy your face-down!" Matilda said, as her Toon version of Harpie Lady descended and clawed at Philip's face-down, destroying the Mirror Force he had set.

"Good duel," Philip said with a smile, as now Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon, Red-Eyes Toon Dragon, Toon Bickuribox and Toon Dark Magician were now all ordered to attack directly, bringing Philip's life points to zero.

"Good duel!" Matilda smiled as she made a gesture to someone in the crowd. A boy around her age came walking down and into the arena. Matilda gave him a peck on the cheek as she began holding his hand. "Everyone! I have an announcement!" Matilda said once she got a microphone. The entire crowd fell silent.

"In honour of my late father, Maximillion Pegasus, my fiancé and I are holding a second Duelist Kingdom tournament!" Matilda said into the microphone. The crowd began to gasp and murmur excitedly, wondering what it would entail

"I can't reveal all of the details here, but be sure to check the official Duel Monsters website to see how you and your team can register for the tournament and all the other details! But! What I can tell are the prices! If anyone on your team manages to beat every other duelist, you can select a price of your choice!" Matilda said, as on the screen appeared two different cards. One had the art of a treasure vault, and one of a warrior with a shield and sword. "The Gift of King's Fortune, or The Gift of Champion's Ambition! The King's Fortune will be a reward of 250 grand for each member of your team, teams being a maximum of four people. All in all you and your team will win a total of one million dollars! If you choose The Gift of Champion's Ambition, you and everyone on your team get a guaranteed spot in the next national tournament!"

It was then that a third card appeared on the screen, this one had the art of a coin toss. "Or, if you're feeling a little lucky, there is a third option. The Gift of Luckster's Coin. If chosen, the one who won it all will have to duel against me and Daken in a triangle duel! If you win, you and your team get both prices! But if you lose, you get nothing but the honour of having won Duelist Kingdom."

Matilda's boyfriend, Daken, smiled, seeing how excited the crowd was getting, and they all began to talk among each other for all of their ideas to form a team, and Daken smiled and kissed Matilda's cheek, happy that everyone was on board with it and excited for the idea

"I'm so looking forward to this, sweetie." Matilda smiled.

"Me too." Daken smiled.

Somewhere in a distant card shop, three people were watching the footage and they looked to each other, nodding.

"What will we call our team?" The young woman with a biker outfit and a blue coloured ponytail asked.

"Well, I think Roxanne should be the leader at least, Marine." A big muscular guy with a lumberjack outfit and a thick beard said to the biker girl.

"Oh for sure!" Marine said, she then turned to the short-haired brunette with fiery amber eyes at the table.

"How about...Considering what happened to each of us, how about..." Roxanne thought.

"Team Unworthy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Custom cards in this chapter:
> 
> Tour Guide from the Toon World  
> Level 3 DARK Fiend Toon  
> ATK 1000 / DEF 600  
> Cannot attack the turn it is Summoned. While you control "Toon World" and your opponent controls no Toon monsters, this card can attack your opponent directly. When this card is Normal Summoned, you can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower Toon monster from your deck, if you control a card whose original name is "Toon Kingdom", you can Special Summon 1 Level 10 or lower Toon monster from your deck instead, regardless of Summoning Condition.
> 
> Toon Timeskip  
> Continuous Spell  
> Once per turn, you can Special Summon 1 Level 5 or higher Toon monster from your hand regardless of Summoning Condition. If you don't control "Toon World", this card's effects are negated.
> 
> Toon Bickuribox  
> Level 7 DARK Fiend Toon  
> ATK 2300 / DEF 2000  
> 2 Toon monsters  
> Cannot attack the turn it is Summoned. While you control "Toon World" and your opponent controls no Toon monsters, this card can attack your opponent directly. When this card is destroyed by battle, shuffle all your banished cards into your deck, then if you shuffled 5 or more cards into your deck this way, draw 2 cards.
> 
> Toon Parrot Dragon  
> Level 5 WIND Dragon Toon  
> ATK 2000 / DEF 1300  
> Cannot attack the turn it is Summoned. While you control "Toon World" and your opponent controls no Toon monsters, this card can attack your opponent directly. While you control a card whose original name is "Toon Kingdom", you can Fusion Summon 1 Toon Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck using Toon monsters you control as Fusion Materials.
> 
> Gaia-Memory Money  
> Level 4 EARTH Rock  
> ATK 1200 / DEF 2000  
> When this card is Normal Summoned, you can Special Summon 1 "Gaia-Memory" monster from your hand. If this card is used for the Summon for a "Gaia-Memory" Extra Deck monster, draw 1 card.
> 
> Gaia-Memory Magma  
> Level 2 FIRE Pyro Tuner  
> ATK 800 / DEF 500  
> If this card is used for the Summon of a "Gaia-Memory" Extra Deck monster, that monster gains 1000 ATK.
> 
> Gaia-Memory Taboo  
> Level 4 DARK Fiend Tuner  
> ATK 1700 / DEF 1500  
> While you control 2 or more "Gaia-Memory" monsters, you can Special Summon this card from your hand, you can only Special Summon "Gaia-Memory Taboo" once per turn this way. If this card is used for the Summon for a "Gaia-Memory" Extra Deck monster, you can add 1 Spell card from your deck to your hand.
> 
> Life Saver  
> Equip Spell  
> The equipped monster gains 500 ATK. You take no damage from battles involving the equipped monster.
> 
> Gaia-Memory Nasca  
> Level 6 WIND Warrior Synchro  
> ATK 2200 / DEF 1500  
> 1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner "Gaia-Memory" monsters  
> When this card is Synchro Summoned, draw 1 card for each non-Tuner monster used as a Synchro Material for the Synchro Summon of this card. This card can attack all monsters your opponent controls once each.
> 
> Gaia-Memory Clay Doll  
> Level 10 EARTH Rock Synchro  
> ATK 1000 / DEF 3000  
> 1 "Gaia-Memory" Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner "Gaia-Memory" monsters  
> When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the GY, Special Summon it with an additional 500 ATK for each time it was destroyed this turn, any cards that were equipped to this card get equipped to this card. At the end of your opponent's End Phase, return this card's ATK to the original ATK.
> 
> Gaia-Memory Beast  
> Level 4 DARK Beast-Warrior  
> ATK 2000 / DEF 0  
> When this card is Normal Summoned, you can Special Summon 1 "Gaia-Memory" monster from your GY. Its ATK becomes 0.


	2. The Queen of Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The introductory chapter to the first member of Team Unworthy, Roxanne! Have a peek at her daily life aside from duel monsters!

Roxanne Green was getting ready for the day. In her small apartment in the city, she was putting on her Subway uniform. She was what many people would call mildly poor, she always barely made rent and Subway so far was the only place she could find a job at.

Roxanne was a tall woman, and what most people who were into girls would call beautiful, not model levels but just nice to look at. She had long brown hair that went down to the end of her shoulder blades. Her eyes were a fiery amber and she had slightly tanned skin. Also, she had an above-average body too, slightly curvy but not too much.

Roxanne finished putting her uniform on as she went down the stairs of the apartment complex and to her red microcar. She got the keys out and unlocked the car, opening it and getting inside as she started her engine. Right, when she did she got a call from her teammate, Marine. She smiled and put the phone in its holder in the car and answered, putting her earbuds in. "Hey, Marie!"

"Hey, Roxie!" Marine answered back, in the background several motorcycles could be heard.

"You're out with the gang again?" Roxanne asked.

"Yep!" Marine smiled. "Just going for a drive around the city, maybe we'll stop at Subway for lunch too!" Marine said.

"Honestly? I'd love that. If it's a quiet day, then I will be all alone with dealing with Hal." Roxanne said with dread.

"Can't they just fire him?" Marine asked.

"No, because the boss can't find any other people who would want to work there, so if he fired Hal, that would leave me and also leave me overworked," Roxanne said. "And I don't think double the paycheck would be worth the exhaustion."

"Ah, true," Marine said. "Oh, we found someone! Gotta go, see you at the store later!" Marine hung up.

Roxanne sighed and looked out the window when she reached the stoplight. She watched the billboard where on it now was a replay of 'the best duel of this decade'. It was a duel between Xero Vanderpool, the leader of Team Supernova, against Chelsea Scyl, the leader of Team Revelation. It was the finals match that would decide whether Team Supernova would claim that ten years-long winning streak at the international tournament.

"Someday..." Roxanne said wistfully, daydreaming about standing in that arena herself. She was woken up from the daydream by a car honking its horn at her. She began driving again and once she arrived, she parked her car and sighed. She reached into her backpack and pulled her deck out of her duel disk.

Her deck was an archetype called Heat Haze. It was an archetype of Fire monsters who focussed on getting their boss monsters out and making those monsters attack multiple times in the same battle phase. The reason Roxanne got the deck was not only because her dad gave her all his old cards before he moved away to live with his new fiancé, but also because Heat Haze was considered a tier three deck, and so a lot of the cards were dirt cheap and often found in the bulk bin.

Roxanne took out one card in particular. Heat Haze Dragonic Tyrant.

For a moment, she could swear she saw the card glowing red, but she chalked it up due to her not having had any coffee yet. So, before it was opening time she decided to go get a coffee. She walked to the nearest coffee shop, which of course ended up being a Starbucks, and walked inside and stood in line. While looking around, she noticed her third teammate, the tall brown-haired guy with big muscles, a thick manly beard, and the typical lumberjack look of a flannel button-up shirt and jeans. He was currently petting a girl's dog, Roxanne chuckled to herself, remembering how Jessy used to be. Once it was her turn in line, she ordered a black coffee, because the other drinks at Starbucks were giant sugar bombs and she didn't need sugar along with her caffeine. Once her drink was done she walked to Jessy.

"Hey, Jess!" Roxanne smiled.

"Oh, hey, Rox!" Jessy smiled, even his voice was deep and manly sounding, almost intimidating to most. But Roxanne knew that Jessy was a walking teddy bear, evident by Jessy picking her up effortlessly into a hug. Roxanne hugged back, smiling.

"If Hal gives you trouble again, let me know, alright?" Jessy asked.

Roxanne nodded. "Got it, thanks, Jess." She smiled. "Enjoy your time with the doggy."

Roxanne waved Jessy off, who waved back. Roxanne then took a deep breath and went to the Subway, unlocking the doors and walking inside. She began preparing everything before they would open, taking sips from her coffee often. It was then that much to Roxanne's dismay, Hal came in.

"Hey, gorgeous~," Hal said.

Roxanne sighed. "Hey, Hal." She said with as little emotion as she could muster.

Hal was pretty average looking. Not handsome, not ugly, just right in the middle. He had medium-length blonde hair, fair skin, and a kinda plump body. He also wore the Subway uniform.

"You free after work tonight?" Hal asked as he walked behind the counter to work with her.

"No, no I'm not," Roxanne said.

" Ah, why not? What do you have going on?" Hal asked. " I know you're not dating someone right now." He said, knowing this from reading all her social media profiles.

"I'm gonna train with my team," Roxanne said.

"Ah, maybe I can come? It could be a double date, you know? But just, like you and me since we're gonna ignore those other two." Hal said.

Roxanne sighed. "No, Hal."

Hal sighed. " Just a chance you know? Hey, did you get my flowers?"

"You mean the eighth bouquet you sent this week? How did you even get my address?" Roxanne asked.

"Oh, well, I looked at your Facebook picture of you next to your car, and I went on Google Maps and compared all the buildings in the area to find that out." He said like there was nothing creepy about that at all.

Roxanne's eyes widened and she groaned. "Just slice the fucking mozzarella, alright?"

Hal nodded and began getting to work, all the while looking at Roxanne a lot. Eventually, they heard the sound of motorcycles outside and to Roxanne, it was like an angel descended from the heavens to rescue her from Hal. Outside was a group of bikers, all wearing matching black leather jackets with on the back art of a shark, piranha, orca, and dolphin with 'The Plunderers' written on it. The Plunderers were a well-known biker gang in the city, but they would often actually be good for the people, they were the type of people who would be called to help out with community projects and they would happily accept. They even had honorary members of people who they guided to a court or the police station safely.

The leader of the gang's jacket was navy blue, and she took her helmet off. There was Marine. She walked inside with her gang.

"Oh great, bike-" Hal said before Roxanne interrupted him by saying: "Marine! It's so great to see you all! Please have a seat, everyone!"

The gang all nodded and took their seats at the tables.

"Hey, Roxie. I have a list ready of what everyone wants." Marine said, handing the list to Roxanne. It was a huge list, there were a lot of people in the gang and a lot of them were big eaters as well, so Roxanne and Hal had their work cut out for them, but this was a godsend to Roxanne.

As Roxanne and Hal worked, Marine leaned over the counter. Marine was a cheery woman with a friendly smile. Her hair with sky blue and in a ponytail. She had warm yellow eyes which gave off a comfy aura. She had some amount of muscle on her arms and leg, and she had abs currently developing. Just from a look at her outfit, you could tell her favourite colour was blue. Blue leather jacket, blue jeans, blue shoes, even a blue motorcycle helmet. In addition, Marine was also the bustiest woman Roxanne had ever met, she'd guess around DD to E cup just from a glance, though she would never actually ask Marine.

"So, excited for deck testing?" Marine asked.

"Yeah, I am. I added some new cards to the list that I found in the store." Roxanne smiled.

"Neat! My deck's the same as always." Marine said.

"Still using Battle Sirens, huh?" Roxanne asked, to which Marine nodded.

"I love that deck. An archetype full of badass mermaid soldiers, what's not to like?" Marine said the question was rhetorical to her of course. Roxanne chuckled.

"Wait, so, you use a fire deck right?" Hal asked. "Heat whatever, and she uses water, doesn't she just counter you?"

"That's not at all how the game works, Hal," Roxanne said.

"Oh, well maybe I can come with you all so I can be tau-" Hal tried to say but Marine angrily hissed at him, almost like a cat.

"Yo, dude! Do not make her angry, alright?" One of the members of the gang called out to Hal.

Hal groaned. Eventually, all of the sandwiches were served to everyone and Roxanne chose to sit with Marine, doing some practice duels with her ahead of the full team practice later at the store. They continued doing that until closing time since nobody else had come in. Roxanne was closing down the store with Hal and some help from Marine. They went outside together and Roxanne sped to her car, Marine going to her bike, and Hal to his car. The three of them drove off.

Roxanne sighed as she looked out the window.

"Soon, Roxanne. Soon you will wield my power." A voice said faintly to her, it sounded like a woman. It was very deep and growly.

Roxanne shot up and looked around frantically when she saw nobody she shook her head. "Man, I'm so tired." She said, laughing to herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Custom cards in this chapter:
> 
> Heat Haze Dragonic Tyrant  
> Level 8 FIRE Dragon  
> ATK 2700 / DEF 2500  
> During your Main Phase 1: you can discard 3 cards from your hand, if you do; this card can attack all monsters your opponent controls once each, you can only activate this effect of "Heat Haze Dragonic Tyrant" once per turn. When this card attacks a monster, it gains 500 ATK. You can only attack with this monster.


End file.
